Come Back to Me
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Beca didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Short and angsty. Beca/Chloe and Beca/Jesse


"I'm going out, I'll be back later, not sure when," Beca informed her girlfriend.

"Again? Where are you going tonight?" Chloe asked, Beca had been going out a lot recently and more often then not Chloe wasn't invited.

"Just out okay, I'll see you later." Beca slammed the door to their apartment on the way out.

Beca and Chloe had been arguing a lot lately, and Beca just wanted her space.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she heard the door slam. She didn't understand where they were going wrong, it seemed all Beca wanted to do lately was spend time without her. She shot off a text to Aubrey asking her to come over, and held on to the sweater of Beca's she had stolen from her closet in freshman year.

"Beca's gone out again?" Aubrey asked angrily as she walked into the apartment. "Honestly what the hell is wrong with that girl."

"I don't know, she won't talk to me and I don't know what to do," Chloe sobbed, "things were going fine, and then they weren't. All we do is fight and the fights are never about what we pretend they are. I feel like we're going in circles Aubrey. Beca opened up and now she's closed off again."

Aubrey didn't really have anything particularly helpful to say. Her longest relationship so far had been with a frat guy who cheated on her constantly. Chloe begged her to leave him for months and she only did after he hit her and Chloe threatened to cut off his balls. The two women just sat in silence for a while.

It was 3 am by the time Beca returned and Chloe was still sitting on the couch. Beca just walked past her and into the bedroom. Chloe followed, working up the nerve to say something and deciding whether to yell, or just try and talk to her about anything.

"Beca, can we talk, please?" Chloe's voice was strained from crying.

"About what now?" Beca was exhausted and didn't have the strength for another emotional screaming match.

"About you," Chloe pleaded, "about us."

"Chloe, I just wanted to go out with my friends, I just need some space okay, some room to breathe. You're smothering me, like you always do," Beca regretted it instantly as the words escaped her lips.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I wouldn't want to smother you," Chloe spat back, tears already in her eyes.

Chloe stormed out of the bedroom. Beca hadn't meant to hurt her, it just slipped out. Beca knew there was no use in going after her tonight, she wouldn't know what to say even if Chloe would talk to her.

The next morning Chloe was gone before Beca got up. Whenever Chloe left before Beca she left a note, except for today.

"You're an idiot you know, an absolute idiot if you let whatever the hell your problem is ruin this relationship" Aubrey started as soon as she saw the brunette. Beca knew it was probably stupid, but Aubrey was the only person she could think of to talk to about Chloe.

"She is probably the best thing that will ever happen to you, and she loves you," Aubrey went on in a similar vein for 20 minutes before Beca just got up and left. She had been hoping that Aubrey would give her some advice, but she was too angry to tell her anything worthwhile. Beca already knew Chloe loved her, she didn't need Aubrey to tell her that.

Beca didn't bother to go home, she still didn't have anything to say to Chloe. There was nothing that would fix everything that had happened over the last few weeks. Their relationship didn't need a band aid, it needed major surgery.

Beca walked into the bar, not sure what she was hoping to find there.

"Hey Beca, you out again tonight?"

"You only know that because you're out again tonight," Beca smirked at Jesse.

"How is my favourite Barden Bella tonight anyway, you left in a hurry last night."

Beca and Jesse found a table in the back of the bar.

"Shitty, as usual, well you know," Beca told him.

"Well in that case, I guess we'll take our liquor straight up tonight," Jesse said, clearly already a little tipsy. He walked away and came back five minutes later with shots of Jack Daniel's for the pair.

"I'm glad you've been hanging around here so much lately," Jesse whispered in her ear.

Jesse leaned in and kissed Beca hard on the lips, grabbing the back of her head and dragging his fingers through her hair.

"Beca, what the hell?" Chloe's voice rang out.

Chloe turned and went straight for the exit. Aubrey had told her she thought this is where Beca had been spending her time, but she had no idea this is what she'd find.

Beca ran after her and out the door.

"Chloe, Chloe I'm so sorry," Beca managed to get out, almost breathless when she caught up with Chloe half way back to their apartment.

"Was that the first time?" Chole asked angrily.

"It, well, no, I'm just, I…." Beca was at a lost for words.

"So is this what you've been doing every night when you go out without me, cheating on me with Jesse?"

Beca really had no excuse, no way to explain herself.

"Yeah, I've been meeting him here a few times a week," Beca started, "it started out as just drinks and pool, but then things just got out of hand, and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"Do you even love me anymore?" Chloe's voice was accompanied by tears and a deep sadness Beca hated that she'd caused.

"Of course I love you Chloe, I'm sorry."

"Do you love him?"

Beca hesitated, "I…"

"Please, don't say it," Chloe's voice broke.

"This is…"

"Over," Chloe finished Beca's sentence, turned around and walked away.

Beca just sat on the curb, heartbroken. Beca hadn't meant to fall back in love with Jesse. The first time he kissed her like that she pulled away, telling him she couldn't do that to Chloe, she loved her too much. That was obviously a lie.

The next morning Aubrey dropped all of Beca's belongings off at Jesse's apartment, and Beca knew then it really was over.


End file.
